


Nails

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake nails are great for 2 things. The tapping noise they make<br/>And leaving yur mark on your sexy booyfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nails

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Monsta x and Shownu, that is why I didn't use his real name. Pplease be gentle with me. Also let me know if you enjoyed it and / or have any requests

“I got my nails done!”

Shownu took one of your newly acrylic adorned hands in his and looked at the bright blue and purple polish.

“Pretty.”

You laughed at his one word response. You had been dating “The Robot” long enough to know that this would be his response.

“You know why I decided to get acrylic nails?” you asked, tugging the hair at the nape of his neck and pulling him down so you could whisper in his ear. Grabbing his arm, you teasingly ran the fake nails up and down the length, feeling the corded muscles under his skin.

He sighed in fake annoyance, pressing a soft kiss to the top of your head, “Because you love the tapping noise they make, I do listen to you, you know.”

His admission made you laugh, “I might like that,” you pulled his head back down so you could bite his earlobe, “but I really got them so I could scratch your back up when you are pounding me into the wall.” With that said, you dug your nails into his hard muscles and raked four lines up his arm.

His hiss was undeniably satisfying. The look of pure lust told you that you would not be disappointed.

He stood tall in front of you and walked you backwards until your back hit the entryway wall.

“This wall?’ he whispered against your hair as his hands found your waist.

“I don’t know, maybe the wall of mirrors in the practice room would be better. I want to see your back as I am carving it up.”

He narrowed his eyes at you dangerously before jerking your shirt over your head. “Maybe next time. I want you here. Now.”

You rid him of his shirt, making sure your nails caught on his sensitive nipples more than once and then dragging the tips of your nails down his toned stomach lightly before fumbling with the button to his dark, skin tight jeans. Once you got the button and zipper undone he pushed both the pants and his black briefs down at the same time, leaving himself beautifully nude.

He caught you licking your lips at the sight and sent you a smirk. “Like what you see?”

“Maybe. I think I would like it a bit closer to my naked body though.” While you tore off the remaining clothes, he grabbed a condom from his wallet. “Wait, I want to put it on you.”

Taking him by his strong shoulders, you pulled him close to you, his body surrounding you, making you feel protected from the world outside, just the two of you. 

When he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, you sighed into the kiss while you ran the very tips of your nails over his strong shoulders, down his arms and entwining your hands with his. You pulled his hands to your hips and then left them there while you lightly ran the nails over his hard member, Shownu gasped and jerked his hips at the feeling. You took the condom from his hand and tried to rip the package open with your fingers. Failing that, you ripped the foil open with your teeth.

With one hand you stroked his member a few times, licking your lips as you remembered the last time your had his taste in your mouth.

Later.

Now all you wanted was him inside of you, pinning your body to the wall. You smoothed the condom down his length while leaning forward to take one of his nipples into your mouth, lightly nipping at the bud and making his hands tighten on your hips.

With a movement that he made look easy, he lifted you up and you quickly wrapped your legs around his waist, trapping his cock in between your bodies. He thrust up against your folds, once, twice, catching your clit with the head of his member each time and making your whole body tremble.

He returned your earlier favor by leaning forward and taking a nipple in his mouth, rolling the bud around and sucking on it.

“Yes, now, please!”

He lifted you up once more and then with one hand lined himself up, lowering your body and impaling you, in the best way, on his cock.

Shownu didn’t give you much time to adjust to his thickness, but almost immediately starting a quick and brutal rhythm.

And true to your word, your nails quickly started scoring his back as the pleasure started to build in your core.

Just when you thought the feelings couldn’t get any better, Shownu angled his hips in such a way that every slap of his skin meeting yours sent fireworks up your spine.

Dropping your head back against the wall and sending one of your hands into his hair to jerk the strands like he liked and the other hand raised long welts over his back and shoulder.

“I’m close baby.”

“So, ah! So am I. Right there. Don’t stop, please!”

And he didn’t. He pounded you right into a fierce orgasm and then through it, his dancer’s hips never stumbling even as he chased his own orgasm.

When he found it, his face slackened and his eyes closed then he dropped his head to your shoulder and breathed out a sigh while he stilled inside of you.

“Shownu? Baby?”

“Yeah?” He asked, leaving a trail of kisses down your shoulder. His body held you still, unconsciously showing his strength as he held you even after such strenuous activities.

“I would be much more happy if you could show a bit more of any emotion, your choice, when you come. The whole “Robot” thing is a little creepy when we are having sex.”

He laughed against your skin.

“I’ll work on it.”


End file.
